


Vid: You're My Best Friend

by eruthros



Category: Carrie Fisher (Fandom)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen, dog cuddles, puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:10:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthros/pseuds/eruthros
Summary: Gary is a good pupper.





	Vid: You're My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidsbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/gifts).



> Contains one mean age-related tweet and several images of a dog barking.

Song: You're My Best Friend, Queen

[Download and lyrics on dreamwidth](https://eruthros.dreamwidth.org/340902.html).


End file.
